vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thumbelina (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Base= |-|Four Leaf Clover Princess= Summary Thumbelina is a character who appears in Puzzle and Dragons. She is a member of the Fairy Tale Series, being based off the folk tale character of the same name. Thumbelina can evolve into the a more powerful form: Four Leaf Clover Princess, Thumbelina. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | 5-B Name: Thumbelina | Four Leaf Clover Princess, Thumbelina Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Attacker Type, Attacker/Healer Type (Four Leaf Clover Princess, Thumbelina only), Wood Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Small Size (Type 2, small enough to sit inside a flower and ride on the back of a bird), Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Negation of Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, and Time Manipulation, Resistance to Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation | All previous abilities, Flight (Via bird), Damage Boost, Resistance to Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Should be comparable to Exia) | Planet level (Should be comparable to Vritra) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Small Country level, likely Country level | Planet level Stamina: Likely high Range: Standard melee range, kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Fire Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Wood Orbs:' Thumbelina can tap into Wood Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Earth, Plant, and Air energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Protection Magic - Wood:' Changes Fire Orbs into Heart Orbs and removes immobilization effects for all allies Base: *'Fairy Flower:' Passively boosts all Attacker Type allies' HP and Recovery stat by 1.5x Four Leaf Clover Princess: *'Gentle Care:' Passively boosts all Attacker and Healer Type allies' HP and Recovery stat by 1.5x *'Enhanced Wood Orbs:' 20% chance for Wood Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance for all allies to resist their abilities being negated *'Two-Pronged Attack(2):' If exactly 4 orbs of the same element are used at once, the attack is boosted by 2.25x and can hit two targets at once *'Resistance-Bind(2):' Completely resists binding and immobilization effects *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Recover Bind:' Using a row of Heal Orbs removes binding and immobilization effects on all allies Key: Base | Four Leaf Clover Princess Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5